Fry Finds love
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: After countless turned down dates with Leela Amy sets him up with a friend. Will Leela realize what she's mising on? Does she still have a chance? Does Fry still love her? READ TO FIND OUT! R
1. Chapter 1

Amy P.O.V.

I sighed as I heard Fry try to ask Leela out again.

"Leela come on" His voice as normal sounded desperate

"No Fry, not a chance." I saw her walking through the sliding door and towards me.

"Dude you need to get over Leela." I was sure that bender was guzzling down about 5 beers as he spoke to Fry.

"She has to say yes sooner or later I mean really she'll come around." His voice was filled with hope, false hope

"I doubt it buddy." I walked in to see Fry ready to tackle Bender, not like he really had a chance.

"What's going on?" I asked, like I really didn't know.

"Well Fry over here seems to think that if he keeps asking out Leela then she'll say yes eventually. I'm trying to tell him that it's not going to work." Bender explained.

I sighed and put my hand on Fry's shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Leela's never going to say yes to you Fry."

"Yeah" He shook my hand off. "And how would you know that?"

"Well remember that time when the doctor who gave Leela two eyes was in love with her when she got the eyes but you were in love with her even before that?"

"Yeah"

"And even when she realized that she never even gave you a second glance."

"Yeah" He answered his hope fading with every word.

"Obviously she's not going to ever go out with you. If she was she would have gone out with you then. She would have seen that you actually give a rat's ass while he only cared about how she looked." I felt slightly sad when I saw Fry's face become even more depressed then before.

"Look I have a friend that is as normal as you are and even has a creepy rude robot with her also so I could try and set you guys up?" I suggested trying to make them feel better and kill two birds with one stone.

Bender looked to Fry and rolled his eyes not surprised that he didn't even answer.

"We'll go Amy just tell us when, where, and what we should wear." Bender said getting and dragging Fry away.

I sighed and went to find Leela before I did this I wanted to make sure that she really wasn't going to care. She was but hey things happen.

* * *

Coffee Room

"Hey Leela, can I ask you something?" I said walking up to Leela who was sitting at the table.

"Yeah sure have a seat." Leela pushed a chair out for me.

"Look I know I shouldn't intervene in your love life, mostly because its non-existence, but how come you won't give Fry a chance?" I asked hoping that she would see what she had before it left.

"Well I mean come-on it's Fry he's just so….Fry." I stared at her waiting for more.

"So that's it because he's just Fry." Leela nodded.

"Look when I dated Fry he was pretty good guy. The only reason we couldn't be together was because he thought you may have gotten jealous and I was in love with Kif and we just didn't click but I really think that you guys could make it." I tried to reason.

Leela looked at me not sure of what I had under my sleeve.

"Look did you promise Fry a date with me or something?" I rolled my eyes one time and she never let it go.

"Actually I promised him a date but..." I tried explaining but was cut off.

"No then I'm not going on a date with him so you better find someone else." Leela said interrupting and walking away.

"I really think you're going to regret this Leela." I screamed after her

"I doubt it. It's just Fry I'm not missing out on anything." I growled upset that she could be that cold. Fry deserves better and he was going to find it one way or another. I pulled out my phone I had calls to make.

* * *

Next Day Living room

"Look guys you need to look nice for this date and not that dumb nice where you guys look like crap. I will go through your closets and pick something out now let's go I promised them an ok date so that's exactly what I'm going to give them." I looked at the 'men' sitting on the couch pigging out and drinking beer at noon. This was going to be very hard.

"Alright I guess, but I mean to us what kind of dates are they going to be?" Fry asked scratching his stomach shivered.

"Also I'm not setting you up with my really cool and hot friends alright?" Just the ones that could use someone like you in their lives. I pointed to the door waiting for them to get a move on.

Leela came in at that moment. "Where are you guys going?"

"To get ready for our dates." Bender said trying to act smooth.

Fry just started at Leela like some love sick puppy, as normal. "Well have fun." She said walking away.

I looked at Fry who I guess was expecting more out of her."Let's go." I walked out and waiting for them to follow.

Apartment

"What the hell is this?" I said picking up something that was unknown and I was sure I didn't want to know.

"Ahh I'm not really sure it's just been in there for so long…" Bender didn't seem to want to bother with an explanation.

"Alright hopefully these girls do some good for you because this place looks like crap." I whispered looking at the food and clothes mixed together on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with the bed?" The bed itself seemed to have mold all over it.

"Well I left this thing in there and."

"Stop!" I cut Fry off I was sure I didn't want to know.

"We are going to have to go shopping for both of you. You for a suit." I pointed at Fry "and whatever else we could do to make you look more…human."

"And you for some sort of robot installation of a suit." I looked At Bender.

I jumped, did something just jump. "Now let's get out of here I think I saw something in the corner crawl." I pushed them out of the apartment because I think I saw it crawling towards me.

That night at the Factory

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen we are here to rate our two friends before their date." I said looking at the table which had Leela, The Professor, Hermes, Zoidberg, and the janitor.

"Well this better hurry up I have a date." Leela growled at me I gave a small growl back.

Leela had on a purple dress that reaches her knees, her hair down and some make-up on. "Couldn't you have dressed up more?" I asked simply to get Leela back for looking like that in front of Fry. She could have just gotten dressed at home.

Leela glared and looked away.

"Ok then Gentlemen come on out." I signaled the stereo to start playing and watched Fry and Bender come out. Fry had on a nice black suit and his hair was washed and neatly brushed. Even Leela at that moment had to admit that he looked nice.

"So how would you guys rate him? Thumbs up ten, thumbs sideways five or thumbs down zero?" I showed them all the motions. I mean let's not forget this is my crew.

There were 3 thumbs up, one sideways, and one thumb down from Leela, of course.

I rolled her eyes at Leela as Fry sighed and walked away to me unhappy that Leela didn't like his outfit.

"She's not the person you're trying to impress Fry." I whispered as he passed by.

His head went up but his expression didn't change.

"Alright next is Bender." I yelled and with that Bender came out with a tuxedo looking very robotic like. (A/N Think of the Tuxedo he wore when he pretended to be a penguin.)

"So rate!" I commanded there were 4 sideways and 1 thumb up which was also from Leela.

I huffed aware that Leela was just trying to make Fry depressed before his date.

"O screw you guys I know I look hot." He brushed them off and walked away.

"Alright then thanks for your participation. O and Leela when your date leaves you with the check don't come home right away so we don't make fun of you ok?" I snuck in as she pulled Fry away.

I smirked when I heard a growling Leela through the door. Even Fry gave me a small smile.

* * *

Dinner (3rd person)

"Alright here's how this is going to go. If they look like the dumpster we're going to run out on them and leave em with the check ok?" Bender explained.

"Whatever." Fry looked forward.

Bender could also tell he was being bothered by something."What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Did you see how Leela looked, she was hot." He exclaimed his hands shooting up.

"And?" Bender didn't seem to understand what was wrong with that.

"I mean I could be the guy that she's going out on the date with, the one that she's looking so hot for."

Bender hit his forehead.

"Look I actually want you to do something, not just because Amy asked me to tell you this but because I'm sick of you whining. I want you to concentrate on this new girl and actually try, if she looks hot, because you may actually like her."

Fry eyed the robot beside him. He had a 'What the hell is wrong with Bender?' look on.

Bender got Fry's look. "I don't really give a damn I just don't want to hear you cry over her anymore. SO please try." Bender answered his unasked question.

"Fine"

"WOW" Bender said looking straight ahead. Fry looked up to see two very hot women. Well actually it was one robot that, Fry guessed, was in Benders range cause when he saw her he whistled.

Fry couldn't stop staring at the women standing next to the robot. The women had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes that Fry almost believe to be Sapphire.

Her face wasn't overly beautiful but she wasn't exactly a plain Jane. Her smile just seemed to be something that passed to others because a smile appeared on Fry's face as he approached.

"Hi" Fry waved at them. They smiled back and Bender just rolled his eyes. "Hey toots wanna have some fun?" Bender winked at the robot, unlike all the other robots, didn't slap him.

"I don't think you could play my game." She winked back and walked inside. Bender stood speechless and looked at Fry.

"That's my type of women." Bender shouted following the Robot inside.

"Well they hit it off." Fry turned towards the voice.

"Your voice is beautiful you know that. This must be what the angels sound like." Fry looked at her dreamily.

"Funny." She smiled again. "Name's Linda."

She put out her hand. 'Linda….Leela.' Fry's face fell suddenly remembering the girl she could never get. "Something wrong?" Her face...Linda's face looked concerned. "O ah nothing just remembered something. Let's go inside." He put out his arm like Amy showed he and Linda grabbed it and together they walked inside.

Fry

"That was really fun toots, we should do it again." I looked at Bender flirting with the robot who was Mindy.

"Definitely." She smiled back.

I turned and looked at Linda who was walking silently beside me doing little side glances every once in a while.

Bender turned back and nodded his head in her direction, telling me to talk to her. "So Linda how long you been in town." I could practically hear Bender curse me in his mind.

"Ah most of my life..." Linda answered as thought I was five.

"Ah so do you guys live together?" Bender looked back.

"Oh yea we do. Best friends actually."

I saw Bender give me the eye.

I sighed "Linda wanna go for a walk in the park?"

Her face immediately brightened up. "Love to." I don't know way but the moment she said that I felt happier inside.

She grabbed my arm and we ran to the park. I turned back to see Mindy, the girl, and Bender wink at me then leave.

We stopped at the park entrance a big metal heading. I turned to look at the women standing behind me who was smiling at the beauty of the park. The lights above us hit her just right because she seemed to glow to me.

"WOW." I heard her say. "Yea wow." I kept staring at her. She turned and saw me a blush appeared on her face.

"Hmm wanna talk a walk?" She grabbed my hand and swung it forward.

"Yeah." That was probably my girlish voice ever. I blushed which got her to giggle at me. "Don't worry I think it's cute."

'Leela would have probably thought of it as the most unmanly thing I could ever do.' She raised her eyebrow at me. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I guess I was showing too much emotion again. Gosh I'm so sad.

"Look if you don't want to be here you don't have to be." She ripped her hand away from mine and stared walking away.

"No that's not what's really going on at all." I ran to her and grabbed her shoulder. I could tell she thought I was off my rocker.

"Look can you sit down what I'm about to do is probably the dumbest thing ever, and I've done some dumb things, but I really don't want to lose a chance with you because I think that we would work together really well." I pushed her onto a chair on the side next to us. I expected a scream or something but she just sat there waiting for me to listen.

"I really like you I really do and I think in time that I may come to really love you but there is a really big problem. There's this girl named Leela who I have had a crush on for the longest time and every time I ask her out or make a move she is always turning me down especially since your name rhymes with hers it makes me think of her each and every time. But I don't want to think of her I want to make this work and I don't want to lose you because I'm not manly enough or I'm too dumb or just too stupid to be worth your time but I also don't want to still like her when I'm sure that I could totally like you more." I stopped taking a breath I looked at her face for some kind of reaction.

It seemed like a cartoon to me because I swear I saw ever emotion pass in her face.

"Wait when did I say you were to dumb or too stupid or unmanly for me?" She pointed to herself.

"Well I mean Leela said that..."

"Stop" She interrupted. "I'm not Leela and I really like you and I guess…I'm not ok that you're crushing on some other girl. And I may never be."

"But I like you I sincerely like you and I mean I think you like me to I mean what girl would still be with a guy if she didn't like him after he puts two straws in his nose to see if he could drink his beer like that." She laughed such a sweet laugh.

"And I know I like you because every little thing you do seem to be the greatest thing in my eyes. I've never thought that about Leela." Her laugh stopped but her smile didn't fade.

"Alright I like you so we're going to give this a try but before that don't compare me to Leela. Ever." I nodded. "And finish this walk with me." She stood up I hopped up with her.

"Anything." I smiled I guess it made her happy cause she pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me. I smiled this was good.

* * *

Amy P.O.V.

It's been a week since Fry and Bender's date with Mindy and Linda so they always come to work late. The only people already here were the professor and Zoidberg. Leela has also been late to work a majority of the time.

I turned to see a humming Leela walking through the door early as normal. She looked like an unfashionable crazy in love school girl. She looked at me winked and plopped down right next to me.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well you remember the doctor that I went out with a week ago? He is ok with the whole one eye thing I mean you no he said that we'll worry about that later but for now it's a great relationship." I didn't know whether to slap her across the head or to pretend I didn't hear that.

"Wait so he said that we'll come to the eye problem?" She nodded "and you'll alright with that?"

"Well I'm not alright with that but I mean I'm sure we can work it out." I rolled my eyes and looked away "Whatever."

I was happy when Fry and Bender came walking through the door talking about something.

"Hey guys." Fry looked up for a moment then went back to talking with Bender. They took a seat across from us. Leela looked at Fry not sure what was wrong with him. Normally he sat right by her.

"Hey Fry how are you?" Leela looked at him and I smiled. Linda called me almost every night to tell me how things have been going and from what I've heard things are great. Hell even Bender was in love.

"O been fine."

"Hmm that date you had last week how bad was it?"

Bender turned to her now. "Actually it was great, that night holds a lot of memory's for me."

"TMI Bender." I shouted. I didn't need to know that much.

"We've been pretty good. Her name's Linda. I was actually late because I was walking her to work this morning."

"You walked her to work?" Leela questioned not sure if she heard correctly.

"Yea I do that every morning. We have breakfast at McDonalds and then walk around for a while before I drop her off to work."

"Well my date went wonderfully to. The doctor, MR. Smith, was really handsome and smart. He was so funny to." She gloated obviously trying to upset Fry. He looked down and Leela smiled a little…

"Hello every one let's get started with this." The professor said putting everyone's attention to the board.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter its a lot shorter sorry. Please enjoy.

* * *

Leela's P.O.V.

I looked around the office party that was being held by Amy. The professor was there with his son. Gosh we hated that kid. Hermes and his wife were there also there with their son. They were next to the punch bowl with the professor probably talking about how to get every dime out of every little thing we do.

Amy, our oh so gracious hostess, was sucking face with Kif on the couch. Zoidberg was being his usual strange self and was doing something scary somewhere far, far away. I turned to see Bender and his robot girlfriend making out, of course, next to Amy and Kif.

I sighed and turned my eye to Fry he was talking to some girl. "Where is he?" I turned to my watch. It had been 5 months and I and the doctor were still seeing each other. Well occasionally when he was able to. Looking at Fry again I see that he has also been seeing this Linda chick.

I really couldn't stop myself from turning to them, and it had nothing to do with me being jealous. Of course not I would never be jealous of Fry it's just that normally even if Fry brought a date he would have already started speaking to me but all he's said all day was hi.

I rolled my eyes and turned again to see Amy looking at me smirking. I glared back. She stood up and walked to me. "What?" I demanded.

She looked at me then Fry and Linda. "O nothing I just think that someone might be jealous." She grinned, almost reminding me of a cat.

"I'm not jealous I mean its Fry he's probably just trying to make me jealous." I said with confidence. I mean he was still very much after me so I didn't have to worry.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me and walked away. "Alright everyone let's take a seat and introduce our guests." She shouted from the middle of the room.

We all went to the chairs. I looked around and saw that everyone but Fry, Linda, and Amy were seated. I frowned when I saw Fry seat and pull Linda to sit in his lap. I turned to Amy, who was smirking at me once again.

"Leela is everything alright?" Her voice dripping with false sincerity.

I put on a force smile. "Of course." I saw Linda look at me through the corner of my eye. 'So fry has told her about me.' I relaxed with that thought.

"Alright then please start the introductions so we could get this part started." She shouted. "I'll start. That cute sitting over there on the couch is my hubby alright, so ladies hands off." She pointed to Kif.

"I'm next." Bender spring off the couch, holding the robots hand. "This foxy mama happens to be Mindy and she's all mine. So hands off alright." He threaten, making a knife replace his hand. "Isn't he hot?" Mindy purred. I almost felt my lunch come up.

"Alright Bender move. Who's next?" Amy pushed them out of the way.

"This is me and this is my son." The professor said sitting down. Amy eyed him.

"Next!" She shouted.

Hermes and his wife stood. "Well this be me wife and my son."

"Leela." Amy said slyly.

"Ah how about we skip me and go to the next person my date isn't here yet." I smiled. I saw Linda pull Fry's hand and nodded her head to where Amy was standing.

"You two." She pointed to them. They stood and walked there.

"Well I'm Fry." He said pointing to himself. "And this is Linda." Fry blushed looking to her. Linda let out a giggle and waved. 'Bitch.' I thought rolling my eyes at her.

"Yeah." Bender yelled.

"Leela are you here?" I jumped at the voice and ran to the door. "Honey you're here." I tried giving him a kiss but he turned his head and I kissed his cheek.

"Sorry I'm late I just lost track of time." He smiled down at me. He walked in and I smiled looking up at him and turned to Fry clinging to his arm.

"Hello …."

"Jerry." He answered giving a flirty smile to Amy. I pulled his arm and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Everyone this is Jerry Smith, _the doctor._" I smiled again wider than normal. I gave a glance to Fry again to see if he was at all affected. He and Linda were still holding hands and standing there except now she had pulled him down by his clean not red outer shirt.

I couldn't help but see that he hadn't been wearing his white and red shirt for some time. He was wearing a grey shirt and an opened blue and white dress shirt. She had on plain looking blue halter top and a twirly white skirt.

"Well honey." Jerry spoke breaking my train of thought. "Right let's get this party started." I said looking at Amy.

"Yea." She screamed and put on the stereo.

Linda P.O.V.

"Well night guys." Fry yelled at them as we walked downstairs. "That was one hell of a party wasn't it?" He asked me.

"Yes your friends are great." I answered

"I'm so happy they like you. Almost as much as I like you." I couldn't help but blush a little. "Yes." He jumped. "I can still make you blush." He cried running around. I laughed

"SO are you going to take me home or are you going to jump around the whole time?" I asked hands on my hips. He stopped and looked at me.

"To your home me lady." He put out his arm. I ran to him. I looked around and breathed out. It had been 5 months and I desperately wanted to no.

"Fry." I squeaked.

"Yea" He looked down at me.

"Didn't Leela and Jeffery look good tonight?" I stayed still to see if he would tense up.

"Jeffery who's that?"

I sighed. "I meant Jerry, did Leela and Jerry look good?"

"Yeah they look like a pretty cute couple."

"Yes Jerry did look good tonight." He felt his arm stiffen.

"What you like jerry or something?" He asked laughing nervously. I snorted.

"Wait are you jealous?" I stopped him and turned.

"Jealous of Jerry, puh no way. I mean if you like him, I mean…." He looked away.

"Are you jealous because he has Leela?" I asked softly. I saw confusion.

"Oh them no they look pretty good together. I'm really happy she found someone."

"SO you think I like Jerry?" I never felt so happy.

"Do you?" I smiled at him.

I stepped to him and grabbed his shirt. "No." and gave him a kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

"So you don't like him?"

"Of course not…you like Leela?"

"Yea she's a great friend."

"That's it...I mean you didn't feel anything when you saw them together?"

Realization seemed to hit him because he started smiling down at me. "Linda I have everything I wanted with you. I'm proud to say that I'm completely over Leela." He looked at me lovingly. "I love you."

I stood speechless not sure what to say. "I guess you don't feel the same." He looked down.

"WHAT NO I LOVE YOU…' I stopped realizing that I was shouting at him. I cleared my throat. "I love you too." Today really couldn't get any better.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE. MAKE ME HAPPY!


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't really the best chapter. I just wanted to get more of Leela's P.O.V. But don't worry it gets better.

* * *

Leela's P.O.V.

I looked around Fry's room. It was actually…. clean. I got up to actually see the room. His desk looked very normal. It had all his stuff organized and well arranged on the desk. There was a small mess but it wasn't as big as it would have been. I walked to the closet and saw that it only had one red shirt. The rest were different neutral colors.

"What the hell happened?" I asked out loud reaching waiting for something weird to reach out and grab me. Nothing came.

"…Leela?" I turned to see Fry coming out of the bathroom. He had shorts on but no shirt and he had a towel around his head. I couldn't stop looking at his chest. He actually had abs.

"Hey Fry what's up?" I asked smiling at him.

"Ahh Leela what exactly are you doing here?" He looked around waiting to see if someone else had come with me.

"Well I have a question...Would you like to come on a double date with me and Jerry?" I looked around now. 'I'm going to kick Amy's butt for making me ask this!' I thought feeling even more uncomfortable then I thought.

"Ah what time?" He had moved to his drawer and was putting on a shirt. Which was actually fit.

I couldn't seem to stop staring at his chest. "Ahh well tonight would be nice." I turned and looked down.

"O yea sure I'll call Linda and tell her." He grinned. 'I'm not jealous.' I told myself as I heard say **her** name.

"So what happened to your room?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh Linda actually helped me fix up the room. She said that if I ever really wanted to fix this death trap to tell her and she helped me." He looked around the room with admiration.

"OH." I rolled my eyes. 'What is Linda your mother?' "Alright then well I'll meet you tonight." I rushed and pushed past him, not wanting to hear more about _**Linda.**_

Restaurant

"Where are they?" Jerry looked around. We were both standing outside waiting for Fry and...that girl to show up. A cab stopped on the curb.

"Hey sorry we're late." We heard from the cab. Fry stepped out in a very good suit and his date. She had on a green strapless dress.

"Yes we really are sorry. I was taking too long with my make-up." I rolled my eyes at her and looked at her face. Her long red hair was up and she had on some simple long green earrings. Her eyes had some green eye shadow and she had some natural glow to her.

"Yea make-up." Fry blushed looking down.

"Right well then let's go inside." Jerry turned and pulled me with him. I couldn't help but look back at them.

AS we sat down I knew that dinner was going to be long not just because Jerry had his eyes had his eye on every girl that walked by, but cause Fry and Linda couldn't seem to stop flirting with each other.

'Leela stop, He's just doing this to piss you off. I mean really what could anyone really want in her?' I asked myself, staying occupied with my drink. I kept glancing up to see Fry do cute things around her to get her to laugh.

"So Jerry being a doctor must be great right?" I flirted pulling onto his arm and pulling his face away from the waitress who was walking past us.

He looked down at me giving me his boyish grin. "Great babe just great. I'll be back in a sec." He pulled away and left. Leaving me with Fry and **Linda**. They looked at me obviously very uncomfortable, must be cause of the glare I was giving.

"Leela you look nice." I forced a very fake smile. I was wearing just a plain purple dress.

"Thank you."

"Yea Leela you look pretty hot. I'm sure Jerry's been telling you that all night." I smirked at his sentence and Linda looked at him.

"Yes he's been saying it all night." Linda looked back at me a smile still on her face.

We sat there then. I turned to see if Jerry was coming back anytime soon.

"You alright?" I heard a whisper and took at quick look at them.

"Yea but I don't think Leela likes me." Her voice said softly. 'DAMN right I don't like you.' I thought.

"I'm sure she does. I mean who wouldn't like you." I felt my hand squeeze the glass. I turned more to see a blush on her face.

"I wouldn't." I spoke up.

"What?" They asked in union.

"Look Linda I just feel like you may be using Fry. I think he deserves much more then you." I shrugged.

Tears seemed to have appeared in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Her voice now sounded horse.

"Well I mean look at him and look at you obviously you finally found a guy who will hold on to you and your just using him. I mean really who could ever really even love a girl like you"

The tears had now started flowing. She stood up and ran out the door. I turned to Fry to see his entire face completely red.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT Leela?" Fry screamed jumping up moving the table. I jumped back.

"You've never screamed at me before?" I said way too softly to be heard.

"Look she's not using me. Linda is the best thing in my life and just because you don't like her doesn't mean you have to act like such a b…. look until you can apologize we aren't friends." He growled at me walking out. I stared at the destroyed table and looked at the door.

"What happened here?" Jerry appeared behind me.

"...Ah nothing can we go home?" I stood also.

"We haven't had dinner."

"I'm not that hungry." I said heading out. 'This month really can't get any worst.'

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It does get better


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry that it took so long to write and that this chapter is so short. But i hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

"Hey Leela." Fry ran up to the Cyclops leaning against the counter of the break room.

"Oh hey Fry." She smiled when she saw him coming.

"You alright?" Fry asked grabbing something from the fridge.

"Oh of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe she could use a hug?" They turned to Zoidberg seating at the table Fry looked at her.

"Wanna hug?" He put out his arms. Leela smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey guys?" Fry's face brightened and he turned to Linda.

"Hey honey." He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Linda pulled away a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Leela." She smiled towards Leela, who of course had apologized. Leela turned away.

"Hey."

Amy walked in and looked around. "OMG Linda you're here again. Fry would you bring here to this dump." Amy scowled him.

"He didn't I just came to see him."

"WE should actually get going." Fry pulled Linda leaving Zoidberg, Amy and Leela in the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked getting her non-fat yogurt out of the fridge.

Leela looked at Amy her eyes filled with sadness. "Jerry."

Amy squealed, getting a look from Leela. "I'm just happy that we finally have something to talk about." She grabbed Leela's hand and sat her down. "Ok what did he do?"

"I'm not really sure where we are anymore?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Boring gosh the one time I talk to you and this is just plain crap. Come-on give me something good like you think he might be cheating or that there's someone else." Amy suggested.

"….I keep comparing him to someone else."

Amy squealed again jumping out of her seat. "Yes. Alright is it Kif."

Leela backed away. "Eww Kif no."

Amy raised an eye-brow with a 'What's wrong with Kif look?'

"Not that he isn't comparison…worth it's just not him."

"Whatever ok Bender?"

"NO." Leela shouted. Amy looked around trying to get an idea. She went ridged and slowly turned towards Leela.

"Is it Fry?" Her voice sounded like he didn't want it to be him. Leela blushed and looked at the ground.

"How?"

"While Jerry's smooth, Fry's funny and makes me laugh, while Jerry flirts with everything with a pulse Fry gives his date attention. I just want him to act more like Fry."

"Well you know who doesn't want their bf's to act more like Fry… Linda cause **she has Fry.**" Amy emphasized.

"I know and I wouldn't do anything to really break them up." 'Nothing big anyway.'

"Sure?"

"Yes." Leela looked at Amy. "Also I think he's cheating on me." Leela said trying to distract her.

"OMG so what happened?"

"Well he hasn't been calling and whenever I do call some girl is always answering the phone."

"O My Gosh what are you going to do?" concern written all over Amy's face. 'Thank God no more Fry talk.'

* * *

I wanted to make a quick comment that i sorta don't like the way that Leela's trying Fry in the show so if you guys are expecting a LeelaXFry then im sorry to crush your dreams. :( But REVIEW ANYWAY.


	5. Chapter 5

Its not that long just wanted to give you guys a little something. But it is a good breaking point i think.

* * *

Leela P.O.V.

I sighed looking down at the phone in my hand. It has been 3 months since my awkward talk with Amy, which I hope to never relive, and I can't seem to stop thinking about what had happened. I glanced at the phone again to see if jerry had sent a message. Yes I was still dating Jerry and Fry was still going out with that girl.

RING. "Hello." I answered. "Jerry where the hell are you?" I cursed into the phone.

"_Babe calm down I'm coming."_

"You promised that you would stop being late."

"_I'm trying alright. I'll be there in five." _He hung up. I growled crushing the phone in my hand.

"Hey Leela." I turned to see _Linda_ standing behind me.

"What?" I snarled. She stepped back but didn't go any further.

"I'm sure he will be here. Why don't you come back and hang with us inside?" She put her hand out to me. I looked at it then looked back up.

I forced a smile and looked up. "Actually I want to wait outside for him."

"Hey Linda come on back in." He both looked back at the door to see Fry. I smiled at him and he returned it then put his gaze right back on Linda.

"Just making sure Leela was alright." Linda walked to him.

"Why don't you come back in since Jerry is…"

"Right here." Someone interrupted. Jerry walked up with a bottle champagne in his hand. "Sorry I'm late." He handed the bottle to Fry and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Jerry. See you two inside." He smiled and went inside Linda following him.

"Why are you so late?" I glared at Jerry.

"Look babe I've only been late 5 times. Plus it's just another dinner at your job you said you don't care if I make it or not."

"Well I thought since we've been going out for so long you would be taking this a little more seriously." I frowned.

"I'll try alright." He hugged me.

"Are you trying new cologne?" I said smiling some scent off his clothes.

"Ahh yeah you like it?" He smiled nervously looking around. "Come on lets get going inside." He grabbed my hand pulling me in before I could answer.

"Sure." I whispered.

Dinner Party

I rolled my eyes at Amy and Kif, who haven't stopped making out since the party began. Everyone else was just doing what they normally to. The kids being mischievous and the married adults talking with the unmarried adults. Fry and Linda thought decided to sit with me and Jerry sadly. With Jerry continuously flirting with Linda, who of course blew him off each time.

"Actually there are some announcements to be made." Amy said disconnecting herself from Kif. "I would like to say that Kif and I are….HAVING A BABY." She shouted her and Kif jumping up and down.

"YEHHHH!" everyone shouted jumping up out of their seats to hug the soon to be parents.

"Wait actually there is another announcement to be made." Kif said clearing his throat. He pointed to Fry.

""Yeah I have something to say… something to ask actually." He pulled Linda to him and sat her down. Then…. He got on one knee. My eyes widened not sure if I was hallucinating or not. Linda followed my example and her eyes widened also.

"Linda, when we started dating I wasn't really sure where this was going to go or even if it was going to go anywhere. But after a month with you I realized that you are something worth holding on to. AS we continued to date I was just amazed by you and you made me a much better person, someone that I never thought I could be." By now Linda had tears silently running down her cheek. "I want to be with you for the rest of my humanly life and as long as I possibly can... Will you marry me?" He questioned pulling out a beautiful sapphire ring. He seemed to be holding his breath because I saw his face turning different colors.

I couldn't blink, not because I was waiting breathlessly for the answer but because Fry, the guy that was obsessed with me, that stalked me, that followed me around like a lost puppy had moved on. I had lost him. And to top it all off the guy that Fry was suppose to be jealous of maybe cheating on me.

"Yes. YESSSSSS!" Linda shouted after a while tackling Fry to the ground. With that answer everyone jumped off their seats congratulating there couple. I couldn't help but stay frozen in my seat as I watch the newly engaged couple kiss. Even Jerry was congratulating them.

"OH MY I'm GETTING MARRIED." Linda screamed jumping around with Amy,

I saw Fry turn and smile at me. I stared back and gave him the best fake smile I could come up with at the moment. I really have lost him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone but school is back...again. Good thing is i'm a senior, bad thing is im...a...senior... This really sucks. But forget my horrible life and enjoy the chapter. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Jerry" I shrieked into my phone. It's a week before Fry's wedding and I was still dating Jerry. Yes I know some girls just don't take the hint. Anyway I was calling Jerry because we were supposed to be having lunch this afternoon and he was, once again, nowhere to be found. This wasn't exactly new because he was always late…for everything. I sighed as the phone took me to voice mail again.

"Alright I guess I'll go pick him up this time." I knew he would be upset when I appeared at his office door but we had to get going and since he doesn't want to pick up his phone I had to go over there.

Hospital

I grunted walking up to the sliding doors of the hospital. 'That's weird, that little preppy brunette secretary isn't at her desk.' I thought as I walked past her desk to go to Jerry's office. I opened the door to see that she was still here. It seemed that her tongue was down her bosses' throat.

"A hum." I cleared my throat getting their attention. Jerry's eyes widened and he pushed the brunette away. She looked to me and started fixing her shirt and hair.

"Hi." She squeaked out looking from me to Jerry.

"Babe I can explain." Jerry said making a move for me. I raised a brow and gave a smirk.

"No its fine, have fun with your little…" I stopped fighting the need to beat both of them within seconds of their lives. I breathed out trying to control my anger and sadness at the moment.

"I'm really…"

"SHUT UP." I shouted not wanting to hear her idiotic apology. "YOU ARE SCREWING THIS THING. YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU I'm DONE." I turned on my heel and left the hospital thinking of only one place to go.

Apartments

"Fry open up please." I cried banging on the door of his apartment. I slumped to the floor unable to stay up on my own.

"Leela" Fry said softly opening the door and leaning next to me.

"Fry" I cried grabbing him.

"Leela what's wrong?" He asked brushing his hand through my hair. He picked me up slowly and led me inside his room sitting me down on the bed.

"He was cheating Fry. He cheated on me." I cried into his chest.

"It's alright." He hummed into my hair. I grabbed his free hand, which was his left, and stared at it putting it with my hands. Entwining our hands together I tried to pretend that everything was alright with Fry.

"This feels nice." I said much to quiet to be heard. He continued running his hand through my hair and humming trying to stop my spurts of tears.

RING

I froze as he removed his hand from mine and picked up his phone.

"Hello….Hey Honey." He smiled into the phone. I stiffened. "Yea everything's alright…Leela's actually here…She found out something about Jerry….Yeah she's a little better…..I'll tell her you said hi….I think she could use some ice-cream…ok Bye."

We stayed silent for about 10 minutes, me not sure what to say and him simple silent.

"Don't do it." I ordered.

"What?" He asked me.

"Don't do it." I repeated, slightly louder this time.

"Don't do what?" He asked again lifting my head up.

"Don't marry her." I answered. His brows furrowed and he looked at me not sure if he heard correctly.

"Don't….marry….her?" He repeated slowly, as though I said it in another language.

"Linda, don't marry Linda." I answered firmly.

"Why would I not marry Linda?" he moved away slightly.

"Because I'm aware that you still have feelings for me, so I don't think you should marry her." I said calmly as though it was common sense.

He stared at me as though I had grown another eye. "What?" he shouted jumping back.

"Fry, I'm willing to try to have a long-lasting relationship with you now. I want to give you a chance all you have to do is call off the wedding. It's me or Linda?" I put out the ultimatum. I smiled because I knew that he would pick me. He's always picked me, so why change that now.

He kept blinking, I stood tall as I waited for him to call Linda and tell her off.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" I blinked not sure if I heard correctly.

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered out.

"I'm not calling my wedding with Linda off. I'm not dumping her. Leela I've tried for years to get you to see that I was someone worth going out with and each time you turned me down. Each date, each invitation, no matter what, you always blew me off for some other guy. And now that I'm taken you realize how good of a guy I am. I'm sorry Leela I understand that your hurt but I'm not going to break up the best thing that will possible ever happen in my life because you say that I should." I kept blinking not sure I really heard Fry tell me off. 'I've never seen him look so mad,' I made a move to step forward but he backed away. I could feel the tears coming back except this time there was so much more pain with it. I could feel my heart being shattered by what he said.

"FRY." I grounded out, one more desperate attempt. "THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE AT ME. NOW OR NEVER." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Never." He said calmly. "It's over Leela." He finished then passed me to get to the door and opened it for me. I looked at him then the hall way.

"You can't be serious?" I questioned, not sure if this wasn't a hallucination. I walked slowly to the door. 'It really was over.'

* * *

Well thats it hope you liked it. This may be the next to last chapter, not sure yet. Remeber to do the most important thing REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Princesofhiphop- yeah I know it's great

Vanessa Osbourne- I no amazing things happen.

Princesakarlita411- yes.

Well here it is. One left kids. :)

* * *

Leela P.O.V.

"Oh my Gosh are you ready?" Amy jumped, as high as a pregnant woman could get, off the ground. Linda smiled and jumped with her. Amy was now about 2 months pregnant but yet she was huge. I couldn't help but glare at them.

"Leela is something wrong?" Amy glared back. Linda watched me. Fry had told Amy exactly what happened at his place a week ago. Now she couldn't stop glaring at me. Fry made a great attempt to avoid me during that time. I rolled my eyes at them and walked out of the small room in the back, not even bothering to answer.

"Fry is still mine." I growled to myself as I walked out. I kept walking till I reached the park. Yes they wanted an outdoor wedding. One side had a women's dressing room set up for all the bridesmaids and the bride herself to get dressed. There was a middle area where the reception would be held. The other side was for the males only. I kept walking till I reached the other side.

"Fry buddy you ready to tie the knot?" Bender joked hitting Fry in the bike. I looked at Fry up and down. He looked extremely handsome in his suit, now if only it wasn't for Linda he was wearing it.

"I've never been more ready. I just can't help but worry." Fry scratched his head. I crocked y head sideways. 'What did that mean?'

"What do you mean?" Bender asked. Fry stayed quiet and looked down. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking about that bimbo." Bender snared at Fry.

'That Bimbo…" I stood there trying to understand who it was.

"I'm just not sure to do? Leela is…." Fry stopped and sighed. I don't think I've ever felt so giddy in my life. I resisted the urge to jump up and down. 'Yes he was reconsidering the marriage.' I turned and headed to the females room. It was time to take advantage of this opportunity.

Fry P.O.V.

"Care to explain idiot?" Bender seemed to glare at me.

"What if she does something stupid and stops Linda from marring me?" I asked nervously.

Bender rolled his eyes then stopped. "She might." He commented.

"Yeah I don't want to lose Linda, but if I go see her now she'll postpone the wedding. I don't want to lose her." I expressed the deep fear I had at this moment. I was already nervous enough about the fact that I was marrying the love of my life but now my crazy almost-ex might screw this up.

"Don't worry dud we've got it covered." Bender reassured patting me on the back. "Let's go get married man." Bender laughed pushing me to where the guests were.

Linda P.O.V.

I breathed out looking at my reflection. 'Please don't make him call this off.' I hoped. BAM. I turned to see the door slammed open. Leela was standing there. Our eyes met. She had a smirk on her face. I looked cautiously at her.

"Better be ready to get dumped Red head." She walked into the room slowly. I raised a brow at her statement but let it roll off.

"Leela I want to say something to you." I walked up to her. She looked around. I think for a weapon. "I heard about last week. " I said calmly." I want you to know that you are forgiven." I smiled.

I saw her face turn into a 'You've got to be kidding me' expression.

"Now if you don't mind I have to stop Zoidberg from trying my 8 layer cake." I stood up with as much confidence one could have at that moment and walked out.

"Good I hope this goes well." I sighed as I walked to the reception area where the crazy alien was.

* * *

I'm writing one more then it will finally be over. I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Well its finally here. I have updated again. Made that my priority for this week. SO here it is this is official done. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thank you all for reading and remember REVIEW.

PrincessofHipHop- Don't worry she'll get whats coming to her.

Vanessa Osbourne- Yah i created suspense. Happy to know and here it is.

Princesakarlita411- She should shouldn't she. *Nods*

* * *

Linda P.O.V

I couldn't help but pace as I waited around in the room. What if he did reconsider? What if he didn't want me anymore? What if he was still desperately in love with Leela and was doing this as a last attempt to get her attention?

"Hey toots." Bender greeted as he walked in. I stared at him then continued to pace. Was he here to tell me that Fry was over me? I felt the tears coming, this cannot be happening on my wedding day.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bender grabbed a tissue.

"Is Fry really going to leave me for Leela?" I asked bluntly, my heart not being able to take it anymore.

He stayed quiet, which wasn't helping me out at all. "Do you he is?" He said answering my question with a question. I stood there and thought for a minute. Would Fry really do something like that? To me?

I let out my breath. "No." I smiled.

"Damn straight now let's get you hitched."Bender laughed putting out his arm. I heard the music playing outside and nodded. I placed my veil on my head and walked out bender as my "guardian" for the wedding.

Fry P.O.V.

I stood nervously at the altar as I watched the brides' maids walk in one by one. Leela being the last bridesmaids before my wife, not sure why she was even here, winked at me. I shifted awkwardly looking to the legal wedding associate to see if he had noticed. He didn't.

I smiled as I watched my soon-to-be wife walk down smiling tears running down her face.

"Hey." She said when she got to the altar. I looked behind her to see Leela glare at the back of her head. He held hands as we waited for the I dos for the wedding but of course something had to go wrong.

"Does anyone have any objections to this wedding?" I saw Linda hold her breathe and Leela smirk.

"I do." Leela raised her hands. Some gasped came from the audience at seeing the bridesmaid raise her hand against the marriage.

"Ahh." The man stood there not sure of how to handle it and Linda was shacking in her spot.

"Leela what are you doing?" I asked

"I heard you and Bender talking about how you were thinking about me before the wedding so I'm going to get you out of this horrible little arrangement." Linda gave me a questioning look.

"No." I told Linda before she thought something more of it. "Leela look did you hear the entire conversation?"

"Yes you Bender asked if you were having second thoughts and well you said that I was on your mind." Linda dropped my hands as though they were infected. She made a move to leave the altar. I quickly grabbed her hand before she could runaway.

"Ok lady lets go." Bender said standing up.

"Look there's no point in this. Fry you can let her go. I'm happy you realized that I was better and that you were making a mistake."

"Your right she is nuts." Amy said to Kif loud enough for all of us to hear. Linda ripped her arm away from me and turned to Leela.

"Look you little twit I'm getting sick and tired of all your little assumptions. If Fry didn't want to be here he wouldn't have stopped **Me **from leaving. If he wanted you he wouldn't have dated **Me. **He wouldn't have said that he loves **Me.** He wouldn't have proposed to **Me.** And he wouldn't have practically dedicated all his live to **Me** and said that **We **would be here forever. So cry your river build a bridge and get the hell over it." Linda snapped telling off Leela. I couldn't stop blinking at Linda.

"That's my wife." I said with admiration to the crowd, which started laughing. Linda turned to face me and smiled.

"Really?"

"Definitely" I answered and bent down to kiss my wife.

"Well husband and wife now." The man said laughing along. I looked up to see Leela still standing their flabbergasted that she was just told. Bender gave me thumbs up. I looked down at my radiating wife happy to know that Leela wasn't going to come between us.

"Well Leela, hope you enjoy the wedding." Linda said kindly and pulled me off the altar.

"So now what?"

"Well we have fights every once in a while, you get mad at me a lot for dumb things and in the end of the day we're happy to be in love with each other." I answered. We walked to the reception hand and hand.

* * *

its over...i think im going to cry :.) I finally did it.


End file.
